Complications
by ollie bear
Summary: Hutch finds himself, but who will find Starsky?
1. Chapter 1

**Complications**

**Authors Note:** This is a joint effort between Stanley in the UK and Ollie Bear in the US. Stanley wrote this first chapter all on her own with no help from Ollie. All Ollie did was write the authors note and posted.

We hope you enjoy the story and feedback will be so much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Starsky and Hutch, but do love to play with them. I think the guys are enjoying their trip back and forth the ocean. Of course they have a tendency towards motion sickness from all that travel. As a result they have a lot of motion sickness and of course they have to comfort each other quite a bit. That leads to even more story ideas.

Bounding off the board walk, with lightness to his step that had been difficult to find in a long time, detective Ken Hutchinson hit the sand at a sprint. Initially the softness had unsteadied his gait, but he was still agile enough to prevent a tumble, as he headed to the more compacted sand near the oceans edge. He deftly dodged the breaking surf. His goal was two more miles down the beach, a clap board beach house in need of some major repairs, just as he had been when he had bought it three months ago. The physical labour of weatherproofing his new property had been like a balm to his soul, soothing away the daily detritus of Bay City that had been smothering him for some time now. Hard work, fresh air and exercise had restored his spirit and were providing him with the kind of home he had sought for much of his adult life; a new kind of tranquillity now encompassed him, an acceptance. He hadn't given up the fight he had just learnt to choose his battles more carefully. Then again maybe he was just getting old, and quite frankly that was ok too. Aiming towards the lounge chair he took the stairs up to the deck three at a time, collapsing in the early morning sun in an exhilarated heap, surmising that life didn't get better than this.

Dave Starsky woke to a ringing in his ears; his brain couldn't quite get a handle on. Burying his head deeper into his pillow, he rolled over and hoped it would go away on its own. A few moments later his hopes were dashed when a voice he didn't quite recognise, infiltrated his semi consciousness with an accompanying poke in the side.

"Dave, I can't turn this thing off. Dave, are you listening to me?" The voice was female and sounded kind of exasperated. "David!"

With a groan Starsky turned onto his back bringing his pillow with him, "Give it ere" he mumbled somewhat incoherently as his left hand groped around aimlessly, and was eventually rewarded with a clanging and vibrating digital alarm clock. A present from his technology shy partner no less. He reminded himself to thank Hutch once again for his present buying savvy; it was just what he had always wanted he thought sarcastically as his finger hit the snooze button. If he had wanted to awake startled to the sound of clanging bells every day, he would haven chosen a career as a fire fighter!

Now that the first challenge of the day was over, he was up for the second. For the life of him he could not remember who was sharing his bed, and how they had got there! Taking a peak out from under his pillow he saw a mass of wavy blonde hair and a naked shoulder resting comfortably, in the bed beside him. Thinking that was a promising start, he risked coming out into the open from the hiding place under his pillow. Propping himself up on an elbow, he eyed his bedroom, in the hope to find some visual clues to who this person was, but all he saw was a scattering of clothes and an empty wine bottle or two. He was none the wiser when his companion rolled over and snuggled into his chest, the rest of her naked body distracting him from his detective work. When her fingers tangled into

his chest hair and she let out a small sensual groan, he knew undoubtedly that he was going to be late for work, again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Complications**

**Authors Note:** Here is the second Chapter in a joint effort between the UK and the US. Again, Stanley wrote Chapter Two and Ollie wrote the authors note. I think everyone would agree that this is one heck of an authors note. I mean shouldn't there be an award for "Best Authors Note"?

Anyway, we hope you enjoy the chapter. As always we do not own Starsky and Hutch, just love playing with them.

Feedback is very much appreciated.

**Chapter Two**

Hutch eyed the Torino suspiciously as he drove slowly up to Starsky's Ridgeway apartment. It sat at a peculiar angle, half on and half off the driveway, with the passenger door wide open. It looked like it had been abandoned rather than parked. Pulling the LTD up behind it, he proceeded with caution round to the passenger side his hand resting every so lightly on his magnum. As he stuck his head around the door, he let out a heavy sigh and placed both hands on the roof as he stooped to assess the damage. He had quickly deducted by the woman's clothing, one of Starsky's blue addidas and a number of empty beer bottles that maybe, just maybe, his partner had been a little to preoccupied to put on the parking brake the previous evening. Then again maybe, he had just assumed the flat tire the Torino was now in possession of would be enough to avoid it rolling down the Ridgeway unaccompanied!

Pulling on the parking brake he paused when he heard voices and footsteps from the apartment doorway above him. Backing out of the car he rested his arms on the roof, and watched a very dishevelled Starsky and petit blonde wearing an impossibly short mini skirt descending the stairs. As they reached the bottom step, the blonde hooked her arms around his partner's neck and kissed him thoroughly. Not that Starsky was protesting, infact Hutch was beginning to wonder if there was in fact an indecency law that applied to that type of kissing this early in the morning!

Hutch cleared his throat loudly "Morning Starsk_!" Remember to breathe there buddy, don't think my resuscitation certificate is up to date at the moment, he thought sarcastically. _

Starsky startled and did his best to remove his lips from the blondes, who clearly wasn't finished with him. "Mornin' Hutch" he mumbled somewhat embarrassedly.

Hutch looked at his watch "Well some would call it morning, personally I would say we were closer to lunch."

Starsky arched an eyebrow but decided his aching head really wasn't up to working out a suitable reply.

"Have you seen my sweater Dave?" The petit blonde interrupted.

Hutch grabbed the varsity sweater off the front seat of the Torino and held it out towards the girl,

"That's it, how did you know?" She squealed delightedly at an octave that made Hutch wince.

"Well I am a detective." Hutch gave her a wink, and then rolled his eyes heavenwards as Starsky glared at him. _Yeah you really do like them young and stupid! Geez very young, _He was going to let his partner know his opinion about this when the girl was out of ear shot!

Starsky snatched the sweater and as if reading his mind snarled under his breath, "She's twenty four!" How he knew that he had no idea! Her name however was still a mystery.

"Twenty four years younger than you! Right?" Hutch snorted..

"She went to college late, not all of us can afford to go straight away you know." Starsky replied defensively.

Starsky draped the sweater a round the girls shoulders and with his hand on his back guided her towards the now waiting cab. Another passionate kiss ensued, as Starsky pushed her in and closed the door. The cab driver revved the engine and much to Starsky's relief sped away from the curb.

Sensing he had hit a bone of contention Hutch backed off and made his way back to drivers' side of the LTD. Up until six months ago Starsky had been taking classes at BCU but he had dropped out without telling Hutch the reason why. Well maybe he had and he hadn't been listening at the time, but since then anything collegiate had brought out the worst in his partner, it was just easier not to talk about it. He was surprised when Starsky climbed into the passenger seat with out a protest. He then settled back and closed his eyes.

"You forgotten something Starsk? "Hutch eyed Starsky's cotton clad foot suspiciously.

"Nah you drive, I need some beauty sleep!" he replied with a yawn.

"I wasn't referring to the Torino numbskull!"

Starsky opened his eyes unsure to what Hutch was referring and then spied his foot. Opening the passenger door, he hobbled to the Torino in search of his Addidas. When his search proved fruitless, he was about to tell Hutch to wait for him, when he spied his Addidas being dangled out of the LTD's drivers side window.

"Give me that" Starsky snatched the trainer from Hutch's grasp. Hopping on one foot whilst tying his addidas on the other, he tumbled back into the car.

"So did you even know her name?" Hutch asked suspiciously, "I mean isn't that the fourth one this week?"

"You can give me more credit than that" Starsky lied, averting his eyes to look out of the passenger window as Hutch pulled the LTD into the traffic.

_I use to give you a whole lot more credit than I gave myself, Hutch thought, but now I don't know anymore._"I'm surprised it hasn't curled up and dropped off from over use Starsk!"

"Just because you've turned into a hermit and live on the beach don't mean the rest of us hav' ta" Came his sullen reply.

"Starsk just be careful huh, and I'm not just talking about disease control" _Come on buddy this is me you are trying to kid here, whatever you are running from the answer won't be found in the bottom of a bottle. Trust me I know. _

"Ain't that stupid. So I had a few beers, I didn't know I had a curfew on work nights"

"Is that right? Yeah a few beers, a DUI and hey presto a ready made family in nine months time!"

"So?" _Kinda like the idea of a kid anyhow._

"So? You are a police detective for Christ's sake. Your car looks like it went on a day trip to a brewery!"

"Don't get all high and mighty with me Hutchinson, it ain't so long ago that you liked to party a bit too much yourself!"

"Yeah and look where it got me.." I was _too embarrassed to mention the stolen wallet, the missing gun, and the warning I got from Dobey to get my act together._

"You ain't doing so badly" _A house, a trust fund, Lieutenant's badge pretty soon too I bet!_

"I told you, that the house was meant for both of us. You could move in and save up, get your own place eventually if that's what you want? But you don't come over"

"I'm busy, I told you that!"

"Is that what you call this?"

"I have news for you Hutch not everybody lives happily ever after, not everyone's life has a fairy tale ending, I thought you knew that by now."

"Starsk, I'm only trying to help, to get you out of whatever funk you have worked yourself into."

"I don't wan't your help, and I don't need it Hutchinson!"

"Well that's just tough, cos your getting it …"

"Hutch look out!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Complications**

**Chapter 3**

No sooner had those words come out of Starksy's mouth, Hutch looked back at the road. In seemingly slow motion, a huge purple bouncy ball was flying straight towards the windshield. The ball was being chased by what appeared to be a six year old boy and his frantic mother. Instinctively, the blonde swerved the car, causing it to make a complete circle much like a dog chasing its tail. Luckily, the car missed the mother and child, but instead plowed head on into a small wooden fence, taking out several rose bushes.

A very distraught woman came screaming out of her house. "You've hurt Bertha. Oh my goodness, poor Bertha, Oh baby, mommy loves you. I'll take care of you. It will be okay."

A much shaken Hutch crawled out of his car and ran over to the woman. "Ma'am. Ma'am. Just hold on. We'll call an ambulance. Now where is Bertha? Is she trapped under the car?"

"No you moron. Your tire is resting on her. Please move your junk heap so I can see if I can save her."

A very confused Hutch looked over and saw his tire resting on a rather scraggly plant. With the promise that the BCPD would pay for any damages, the blonde quickly pulled back out onto the road .Only then did he glance over at Starsky who was unnervingly quiet and holding his head in his hands shoulders shaking. _He better not be laughing_.

"Go ahead. Get it over with. What snide remarks would you like to make concerning my car and/or driving habits?"

"Uh, Hutch. Maybe we could er …..stop by the hospital. I hit my head pretty hard on the window when you jerked the car and it's kinda startin' ta hurt. My eyes are all blurr………." As if to drive the point home, Starsky leaned out the window and threw up. Unfortunately, most of the contents landed on the floor of the car rather than ground outside.

"Just great. Now not only do I have a dent in my bumper from the damn fence, I now your last night's supper and beer on my floor. Let me guess. A burrito heavy on the onions chased with a six pack. Couldn't you have at least brought your own paper bag to throw up in? You know you always barf after too much beer. But no, that would be too courteous. As always these days, you only think about yourself and no one else."

Pain raged through his head, but all Starsky could feel was the knife that was piecing his heart. A little part of him died as he listened to his partners fault finding. What happened to the comforting words and touch that Hutch had so readily dispensed in the past? An unshakable feeling of foreboding coursed through his body causing an involuntary shudder.

"Dammit, if this is your way of making me feel guilty about faking amnesia a few years back, it's not working. The reason you have the damn headache is because you are frickin hung over. And in case you're wondering, that's also why you threw up. Hitting your hard head on the window has nothing to do with it. Now shut up and let me get us to the station before Dobey has our asses."

Eyes back to the road, either Hutch did not notice his shivering, pain filled partner. Or even more likely, he noticed but chose to ignore.

The drive to the precinct was one of tense silence. Each detective was lost in their own thoughts and the mental and physical damage was possibly irreversible.


	4. Chapter 4

Complications

Chapter 4

For the second time in ten minutes Starsky's vision distorted and his head started to spin, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and tried to center himself for a few moments. Turning his face towards the window he took a deep breath and blew it out discreetly, trying to calm the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He would have been the first to admit the previous night's festivities certainly hadn't helped his present predicament but as it was he was desperately trying to avoid his partner's derision. He really wasn't feeling up to another lecture. He hadn't purposely set out to antagonise Hutch; it was just that lately his very presence just seemed to rattle his partner. He had tried to be patient with his partner he really had, but Hutch had gone all superior on him, and that was like a red flag to a bull. Months of Hutch sniping, criticising and being damn right antagonistic, had tested his patience to its limit, much as his overnight turnaround. From foul to amenable in 12 hours, with no explanation had left Starsky hurt and confused. The communication lines had been down for some time now, on the job they still watched each others back, but it wasn't the same. Me and thee was teetering on the edge of the abyss and the way he saw it, it was only a matter of time before they went over.

Hutch gave Starsky a side - wards glance as he pulled into the department's underground garage. Starsky was giving it his Camille routine again, and he wasn't about to fall for that. If the truth be told he was more than a little embarrassed about his driving faux pas, to the best of his knowledge Starsky in all his years behind the wheel of the tomato had never taken down a garden shrub, and experienced the consequential fallout of its irate owner. It was not like he didn't appreciate the woman's anxiety, as he loved plants himself. He would be devastated if anything happened to his beloved collection. But the owners ridicule in front of Starsky had certainly left him feeling more than a little humiliated. In the past his partner would have teased him incessantly until the joke ran dry, but he had just sat there with that stupid look on his face. The same hang dog look that had been plaguing them for weeks. The look that reduced his IQ by double figures and made him look like some sort of hired thug. His partner wasn't dim witted, he was one of the most intelligent people he knew. So why the hell was he acting so stupid?

A frustrated Hutch pulled into a not so reserved space next to Dobey's car, switched off the engine and climbed out, not giving his partner a second glance. It was only when he got to the elevator he realised that Starsky wasn't behind him. With a sigh he walked back over to the car, "You coming?" he glanced at his partner who did look kind of green, but dismissed him once again when he replied. "Does it look like I'm coming?"

"Suit yourself" he replied testily and headed back towards the elevator without a second glance.

Starsky tipped his head back and closed his eyes, it had taken a lot for him to ask Hutch to take him to the hospital, he hated the place and Hutch knew it, so his dismissal of the idea had only heightened his anxiety and pain. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and slowly swung his legs out. Hauling himself up by the door, he wobbled slightly then steadied. Slowly, very slowly he headed towards the elevator composing him self a little more with each step. Perhaps he had been over hasty in his request to go to the emergency room, perhaps Hutch was right, this was nothing more than a really bad hangover. A handful of aspirin and a couple of cups of java would have him up and running in no time, and maybe just maybe he would treat him self to an early night.

Starsky stepped out of the crowded elevator and headed for the squad room. The lighting in the corridor seemed a little weird to him, and he dropped his sunshades back over his eyes from resting on his head. Relieved to have garnered the brightness he headed towards his desk. Routing around in his top drawer he shook a couple of aspirin into his hand, and then added two more for good measure. He dropped all four onto his tongue and reached for yesterdays half drunk can of soda which had spent the night sitting on his desk. The combination alone was enough to make him want to vomit, but it gave him no end of satisfaction to see that his self medication had Hutch wrinkling up with disgust. _So I make you wanna vomit Hutchinson, too bad, that's what partners are for. Maybe if I do I can send it in your direction, then you really will have something to screw your pretty boy nose up at!_

The phone rang and Hutch grabbed it, Starsky arched a brow in his direction.

"Hutchinson. Er huh, okay I'll tell him" and with that he put the phone down again.

Starsky arched a brow in Hutch's direction.

"That was Lou" Starsky was none the wiser and a blank expression crossed his face.

"Apparently" Hutch snorted, "She left her pom poms at your place this morning. Says she will come by and pick them up later"

"Oh"was about as much as Starsky could muster.

"Perhaps she'll bring the rest of the cheer leading squad with her Starsk, and they could do a formation to spell out her name! Then that way you may have a small chance of remembering it!"

"Just who the hell are…." Starsky exploded instantly regretting his outburst.

"Starsky! Hutchinson! In my office!" Dobey bellow interrupted, and Starsky winced as the words ricocheted around his brain and his partner scurried past. Starsky could hardly refrain himself from calling out "_teachers pet." _Deciding that the needed coffee to sustain him, Starsky took the scenic route to Dobeys office. Mug in hand, Starsky finally opened the door to find a briefing in mid swing.

"Glad you could find time to join us Detective Starsky!" Captain Dobey interjected, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important!" Then continued the briefing.

Starsky looked around him silently counting the number of individuals in the office. Some he recognised from narco, and he was sure the others were feds. He was genuinely surprised that Dobey could fit so many people in. One of the Fed's stood up and took over the briefing another added photographs to a pin board, Starsky felt distinctly out of sorts. He was wondering if he was supposed to know about this operation, or if it had suddenly come up! Starsky wormed his way through the small crowd, and perched on the front edge of Dobey's desk, doing his best to assimilate the information flying around. As the briefing finished, individuals broke into groups and his ears started to thrum. He was perspiring heavily, and used the edge of his shirt to cuff his forehead. A few paces away, Hutch was having an in depth conversation with Dobey and a Fed. He tried to focus on what was being said, as their voices drifted in and out. He shook his head, as if to clear his ears, then decided as his vision began to distort that it hadn't been such a good idea. A tunnel started to form in front of his eyes, and the only thing he could see at the distant end of it was Hutch. Gripping the edge of the desk to keep him steady, he tried to focus on Hutch's lips. Hutch was speaking to him, but he couldn't hear a sound. Suddenly Hutch's expression changed to anger, and he vaguely wondered what he had done now? As Hutch took a step towards him, he felt his knees give way as they carpet rushed up to meet him.


	5. Chapter 5

Complications

Chapter 5

Starsky threw out his hands to break his fall. The crowded room caused him to misjudge his location and instead of falling neatly to the floor, he fell onto Dobey's desk. As he pushed himself up, he stumbled, gashing his forehead on the desk corner.

On instinct, Hutch fell to the floor beside his friend an immediately tried to offer the predictable words of comfort. "Hey buddy. Let me help. You'll be okay. Think you can sit up for me?" He placed his hands under Starkys arms in an attempt to help him rise.

Just as the blonde touched the bleeding Starsky, the brunet rose to his knees, pushed Hutch away and vehemently spoke words that stung more than a slap in the face. "Get the hell away from me. I am capable of standing on my own two feet. After all, it is only a hangover. Right?"

No sooner had he made it to his feet, Starsky wavered, falling unconscious, into Hutch's arms. Before he could be eased onto the floor, a seizure racked his body.

Hutch looked helplessly at his partner, wanting to take back the harsh words spoken earlier in the day_. How have we moved from being best friends to enemies? Why can't we talk things out like we used to? What has happened to leaning on each other rather than moving away from each other?_

Finally, in what seemed like minutes, the convulsion stopped and Starsky was able to regain consciousness enough to be aware of in whose arms he lay. Arms that at one time he would have clung to for dear life. Instead of feeling comforted, the brunet felt repulsed. As he attempted to break free from the death grip Hutch had on him, he looked his best friend in the eye spat words meant to hurt as much as possible." I said get the hell away from me. I never want to see your face again."

Hutch never looked away from the brunet's hate filled gaze_. Eyes are the windows to the soul. How much of the pain in his eyes have I caused?_

"Starsk, please let me help." _I promise to make this up to you some how._ "You're going to hurt yourself. Please let me help."

For a brief second, Hutch could see the trust once again Stansky's eyes. With a hopeful smile he reached for his friend, but was greeted with words that cut like a knife into his soul.

His partner of 7 years made it perfectly clear when he spoke through gritted teeth, "I think I have had enough of your help for one day. Now get the hell away from me. If I ever see your face again it will be to pound it into a bloody pulp"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Starsky convulsed again. Shocked, Hutch did the only thing he could. He got up and stood by the wall, leaving the now arriving paramedics to take care of his friend.

"Does he have a history of convulsions? Any other injuries besides the gash on his forehead? It's bleeding a lot, but is not very deep. This kind of injury should not be causing convulsions. Did he hit his head on anything else? The floor maybe?"

"No'." Yes, maybe" Dobey and Hutch answered simultaneously.

Ignoring a questioning gaze from his superior, Hutch stammered, "He…he, he um. He hit his head on my car window about an hour ago. He said he had a headache, but I thought it was from a hangover. He even asked me to take him to the hospital. I figured he was just trying to make me mad, or make me feel foolish for running off the road_." Oh God, what have I done?_

The detective was cut off by the urgent voice of the paramedic. "We have got to get him to the hospital now. Blood pressure and heart rate dropping. Pupils are dilated and uneven. I say he is going to need emergency surgery. Probably his brain is swelling."

"I think one of you should ride in the ambulance…in case he doesn't make it."

Hutch stepped forward and followed the gurney to the ambulance door. He hesitated for one second and then took his place near his friend. Nervously he adjusted the brunets' covers and instinctively, he ran his hand through Starsky's curly hair. Suddenly fear filled eyes opened and met those of the blonde. A shaky hand snaked out of the blanket and was met with a comforting grip. Teary eyed, Hutch bent to whisper into his partners' ear. "Oh God, Starsk. I am so sorry. I promise I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you." Unfortunately the promise had fallen on deaf ears. Once again, Starsky had slipped into unconsciousness.

Nervously Hutch paced in the ER waiting room. Dobey entered a few minutes later and offered a cup of coffee to the anxious detective. "Son. Can you tell me what the hell is going on? You were in a car accident? Why am I the last to know and why…"

Dobey's words were cut off as the doctor entered the waiting room.

Taking note of the doctor's ominous expression as well as his blood covered scrubs, Hutch managed to stammer, "Is…is…is my partner okay?"

Rubbing a hand through his hair, the doctor began explaining the seriousness of head injuries. "From what the paramedics told me, Mr. Starsky was involved in a car accident a few hours ago. He should have been brought in to the ER immediately. It seems

dizziness from the first injury caused him to fall, cutting his forehead, and this fall exasperated the first injury. Either injury by itself would not be considered life threatening, but combined…well the outlook is bleak. He is being prepped for surgery now. His brain is swelling, causing pressure on his optic nerve. Several of his organs are shutting down and he has had two more seizures since his arrival."

Hutch paled as the doctors' words sank in. "So you are saying, if he had been brought in immediately after the car accident, he would not be having these problems."

"Correct. We would have admitted him for observation, but he would not have sustained the injuries that worsened the initial blow to the head. Head injuries are very serious and should never be taken lightly, even if the patient shows no immediate symptoms."

Noticing the look of horror on Hutch's face, Dobey asked the question he knew the blonde could not. "Doctor, will he be alright?"

Hesitantly the doctor answered, "We really won't know for sure until 24 hours after surgery. I wish I could be more reassuring, but in similar cases that I have encountered, only 10 even survive the surgery."

Dobey turned to reassure Hutch that Starsky would beat the odds. Alarmed, he saw the blonde running down the hall and out the hospitals exit door.


	6. Chapter 6

Complications Chapter 6

After wallowing in alcoholic oblivion for the best part of the afternoon and evening, Hutch headed out from Venice Place when supplies ran dry. Struggling to get the key into the lock of his driver's door, his frustrations got the better of him so he picked up an abandoned brick and smashed the window reaching through the broken glass to undo the catch. He mumbled something obscene as a shard of glass caught the edge of his hand, and then proceeded to suck the wound dry. After a minute or two he realised that he had dropped his keys and ended up on his knees searching for them in the darkened street. With a sigh of relief he grabbed them and sat heavily down in the drivers seat, his head swaying as his blood pressure struggled to cope in the quick change of altitude. As his eyes struggled to focus, he inserted the key into the ignition and pulled out onto the street, unsure of his destination he just decided to go with the flow of traffic as it headed towards down town.

Captain Dobey sat next to his detective's hospital bed, listening to Starsky's steady rhythmic breathing. Somehow Starsky had once again battled with the odds, and as luck would have it, things hadn't been quite as bad as the Doctors had first feared. The bleed from the contusion had been drained and the pressure released, he was breathing on his own and his condition stable. He had been temporarily sedated, and the drugs were due to be wearing off shortly. He'd probably have a bad headache and a bit of dizziness, for a few days but the prognosis was now for a full recovery. The only thing Starsky would need was peace and quiet and plenty of rest. Rest the Captain could provide, peace and quiet was a whole other matter entirely.

He was toying with the idea of asking the doctors to keep Starsky sedated until he could speak to Hutch and find out what the hell was going on. His rule of thumb had been generally to let them work through their spats knowing that most, although serious at the time, never amounted to more than heated arguments and distinct cooling off periods where one or other of them would ask for a few days off, only to be followed by the other in hot pursuit. Usually they came back as if nothing had happened. After all their partnership was intense and their friendship strictly private. But lately Starsky had looked worn down by it all. Hutch had had his problems a few months earlier, and he had quietly stepped in, not quite sure which way to play it as Captain or friend. But Hutch had certainly cleaned up his act as regards to his job, as regards to Starsky he was puzzled.

Starsky admittedly had more than Hutch on his mind at the time, evening classes and exam obligations now filled, he was in position to take the Lieutenants test, but he had sworn the Captain to secrecy saying that the time wasn't right. Hutch to the best of his knowledge had not known anything about it. The question was why had Starsky not wanted Hutch to know in the first place? So Hutch has no idea what Starsky had been doing, and Starsky had no idea what trouble Hutch had got himself into in his absence. An abnormal predicament for the best two detectives on his squad. Usually they were so in tune with each other on and off the job. Now with Starsky hauled up in a hospital bed and Hutch god knows where, it was time for intervention; the only problem he had with that plan was that he had no idea where to start.

The car shuddered to a halt in Huggy's back alley, just missing a pile of trash cans and a stray dog digging amongst them. Hutch clambered out leaving the keys in the ignition and the door wide open. Starsk had always been right about one thing, no one in their right mind would steal his car, which made decisions about where to park kind of easy. Starsky on the other hand was kind of obsessed, and he treated his Torino better than he treated most of his dates, it was no wonder he couldn't keep a woman Hutch snorted to himself. Sometimes Hutch thought that Starsky cared more about the car than he did about him, and if he did he only had himself to blame for it. He had teased Starsky incessantly about his flashy red tomato over the years, showy and expensive to maintain it seemed to take about as many knocks as he partner did out on the streets, but why was Starsky obsessed with it? He then came to the staggering conclusion that maybe it was all Starsky had to care about, would Starsky forsake his car for Hutch, certainly at one time his partner would have done anything for him, when did it all change then. How had their friendship come to this? His head buzzed, he needed another drink so he headed towards the back door of the Pits, with only thing on his mind…Starsky.

Huggy pulled his Caddy into the back alleyway incensed by what he found. "Where the hell did you learn to park Hutchinson?"

Pulling the caddy up close to side wall, he winked reassuringly at his date.

"This shouldn't take long honey, just need to check on a few things and we will be on our way, my humble abode awaits your adorning presence."

"Don't forget the champagne now Huggy," His date reminded him, she then lent forward and kissed him deeply, "Hmm that should keep you focused on where we are going."

"Too the moon and back darlin', to the moon"

"Don't be too long sweetheart" She purred as Huggy reluctantly left his car.

As he walked passed the LTD he went to shut the door, only to see the keys still in the ignition, either there was some kind of emergency he didn't know about or Hutch was back to his old ways again. He was hoping it was neither.

Hutch stuck his finger into the glass and swirled the bourbon on the rocks, he didn't particularly care for the drink, but he had learned from past experience it certainly had the required effects. Picking it up, he slugged it back in one gulp and indicated to the bar man that he wanted another. The bar man duly poured the shot over the ice, and placed it in front of Huggy's friend, hoping for once that his boss would show in the near to distant future.

Hutch looked around at the late night crowd, most of faces were familiar, he'd been frequenting this particular abode for a long time now, ever since Starsky had first brought him in and introduced him to Huggy way back in their academy days, so why was he here then? Huggy was certain to turn up eventually, he was a good listener but he also would tell it like it was. Huggy certainly wouldn't indulge his ego, neither would he exonerate him of his behaviour. He had been truly shitty to his best friend, and now he had run out on him altogether. "What kind of friend am I?" He drunkenly asked himself, before he slipped off the bar stool and landed at the feet of the proprietor. Trying not to vomit, Hutch eyed Huggy's latest fashion statement. His friend's shoes like the rest of his outfit were a sight to behold, pony skin Cuban heels, with a small metal toe cap. They kind of reminded him of the Torino, flashy and high maintenance.

"Nice shoes Hug, did you lose your horse?" Hutch snorted at his own appallingly bad joke.

"Oh the wit, of the drunken fool, on the floor" Huggy's sarcasm was not lost on Hutch who tried to struggle to his feet by clinging on to Huggy's bright turquoise velvet pants.

"Have you no shame Hutchinson!" Huggy slipped a hand under an armpit and manoeuvred him back onto the stool

_Shame, oh I have shame Huggy. I've disgraced myself, humiliated my best friend and ended a friendship that means everything to me. I have plenty of shame._

Huggy looked the dishevelled detective up and down,

"What have you done with Curly this time?" Huggy asked impatiently, "Or did he finally take enough of your barbed wit and leave you here to stew on your own."

_I am really that bad? No Hutchinson your worse._

"Starsky wasn't with me." He responded quietly.

"Good for him, finally came to his senses! Perhaps he wouldn't mind me disturbing him to take you home." Huggy reached for the phone from behind the bar, and started to tap in the number.

"He ain't there." Hutch said flatly.

"What hot date? Good for him. About time he had some fun!" Huggy mentally reminded himself about his hot date waiting in the caddy outback.

"No he hasn't got a date, I truly wish he had though. He's..hes in the hospital." He stuttered "He was going into surgery as I left."

"Say that again?" Huggy said angrily

"I said" Hutch swallowed hard, "He was in the hospital." Nausea was now rising from the pit of his stomach, and not just from the alcohol. He had abandoned his Starsky, what the hell kind of friend was he?

"What the hell kind of friend are you?" Huggy exploded furiously, "You left him in the hospital? On his own? I know things between you two have been a little tense lately. But how the hell could you? "

"I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened. I don't know one minute I was there and the next minute I wasn't" The confusion he felt was evident in his voice. Close to tears he found it impossible to explain his actions. Starsky had rejected him, and he knew it was entirely his own fault, but he couldn't explain the anguish he felt inside.

"What happened to him?" Huggy demanded.

"I crashed the car, and..and I really thought he was ok, so I didn't take him to the hospital. He asked though, and I thought he was playing me." Hutch explained lamely.

"Starsky asked to go to the hospital and you thought he was playing you." Huggy asked incredulously.

"It wasn't until later, when he collapsed in Dobeys office that I realised I was wrong." _So so very wrong._

"Gee I'm glad you didn't finish your training as a brain surgeon!" Huggy replied sarcastically.

"Please don't say that.." Hutch begged "He suffered a…a fractured skull they were going in to drain the blood from his …" Hutch couldn't finish the sentence

"That is so unbelievable, Starsky hates hospitals and you know that. Why on earth couldn't you see that?"

"I don't know," Hutch for the life of him could not justify his actions, "Things…things have been complicated recently"

"Well if you ever get your head out of your ass you might realise that Starsky ain't that complicated. What hospital is he in?"

"Memorial"

"You know something you don't deserve a friend like Starsky, if only you knew.." Huggy quickly shut his mouth before he said too much.

'You're right, I don't and he doesn't deserve a partner like me" As if the truth had suddenly dawned on him.

"Well that may just be, but I'm going to the hospital. Maurice get this man a cab and see if there are any spare hearts out back, cos this man seems to have lost his."

Huggy turned and disappeared out of the back door, leaving Hutch sitting forlornly at the bar.

"I don't need a cab. I'll walk. Got me some thinking to do" Hutch told the barman before unsteadily getting off his stool and leaving the bar.

Starsky opened his eyes slowly squinting at the fluorescent tube, above him. The glare brought an instant response as he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his head, and he slammed his eyes shut to ward off any further pain.

"Dave, that's it now son. Open your eyes you can do it." Starsky instantly recognised the Captains voice, as events finally slipped into focus. That was it, he was in the briefing in the Captains office, he must have passed out, and the Captain was bringing him round. Opening his eyes he focused on the concerned face of Captain Dobey.

"M' sorry captain" The words came out more quietly than he was expecting, his throat felt dry. "Must not have eaten enough this morning" was he best excuse he could come up with before his eyes closed and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

When he woke for the second time, he realised that he was in a hospital bed. Unsure of how he had arrived here, he looked for his partner. The bedside chair was empty, something was wrong, but he really couldn't put his mind to it, all he knew was that he wanted his best friend back, but he didn't know why.

"Hutch," He yelled as loudly as he could before his eyes closed once again.

"How's he doing Captain?" Huggy strolled towards the Nurses station where the Captain was just finishing a phone call.

"Well he woke up a little earlier, he was very confused. The Doctor said that's to be expected at this stage. But the prognosis is good, the bleeding has stopped and he should be out of here in a few days give or take the headache from hell!" The Captain explained.

Huggy let out a sigh of relief "Thank the Lord!"

"I don't suppose you have seen his itinerant partner lately have you?" Dobey asked hesitantly, unsure of exactly what Huggy knew of the situation.

"As a matter of fact, Blondie and I crossed paths about an hour ago at The Pits. To tell you the truth Captain, he didn't look like he was doing to well."

"So he was still standing was he?"

"That would clearly depend upon your definition of standing Captain"

"Thought so, I don't suppose he intended on putting in an appearance any time soon?" He asked hopefully.

"Nada, he's got that Hutchinson guilt thing going on. And I for one think he's best left to stew in it, if you catch my drift!"

"Well things between him and Starsky have been a little strained lately perhaps your right. I do need to ask you a question though Huggy. There something that's been baffling me all night"

Huggy arched an eyebrow, speculating on the Captains question. He was here to help, they both were.

"When Starsky sat those college courses earlier on in the year, why didn't he tell Hutch about it?"

"That's a very interesting question Captain, and I ain't sure that I can rightly answer it. At first I thought it was because Curly was afraid he might fail them, you know not be able to live up to the Hutchinson intellect, and lets face it he was getting enough grief on a daily basis from Blondie as it was."

"So you noticed that too Huh?"

"Captain I ain't that deaf, or blind that I couldn't work out what was going on."

Dobey hrumpped, mentally kicking himself for not intervening sooner.

"Then it kind of occurred to me" Huggy continued "That maybe Curly wanted those exams for Hutch, so badly that he couldn't tell him. He didn't want Blondie to know that he was prepared to give up their partnership to get Hutch off the streets and out of that almighty funk he had driven himself into."

"Damn those two are complicated!"

"If that ain't friendship I don't know what is! Curly loves working the streets man, but was all prepared to give it up for Blondie, he just wasn't sure that Blondie would let him" Huggy surmised solemnly.

"Hutch?" Both Huggy and Dobey heard the scream, and ran towards Starsky's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello All,

We apologize for the delay in posting Chapter 7. I have been so busy enjoying my summer vacation (playing with blocks, going to the park, playing police and fireman etc. with my six year old) and Stanley has been bombarded with RL stuff at work and home.

Again, many thanks for all the kind reviews. We hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hugs,

Debbie

Complications

Chapter 7

Huggy and Dobey reached Starsky's room and were startled at the site before them. Somehow, the brunet had managed to pull out all of his IV's and was attempting to stand up.

Dobey rushed over to the bed bellowing, "Starsky!!!! Just what do you think you are doing? Get back into that bed this instant. Huggy, go get a nurse. These IV's need to be restarted."

As Huggy rushed out of the room, Starsky slumped onto the bed, a look of despair on his face. "Cap, I need to go find Hutch. You know as well as I do he must be in trouble. Why else would he not be here? I know things have been rough between us, but for him to just run out..."

The brunet's thoughts were interrupted by the nurse rushing into the room, followed by Huggy, who caught the tail end of Starsky's musings.

"Curly, let me ease your mind. I saw Blondie not two hours ago and let me tell you, the man was feeling no pain. Only seemed concerned about himself and getting drunk.'

At that news, Starsky pushed the nurse aside and strode over to Huggy. With strength he did not know he possessed he grabbed the startled black man by his shirt. "Where is he now? You left him in the Pits drunk? With no one there? With no help? Are you mad?"

"Calm down bro. I tried to get him a cab, but the man was hell bent on walking himself home. Hey, I was pretty pissed on him running out on you, and like I said he did not seem too worried, so I let him alone."

"You left him alone? Since when are you the expert on Hutch? The man is hurting. Damn, I need to go find him and straighten things out before it's too late. Where the hell are my clothes?"

Dobey reached out just as Starsky started to fall. "Dave. Get back in bed. I'll go look for Hutch and bring him back. But, you have to promise me you'll stay in bed."

Dejected, Starsky lay back down and wearily replied, "I'll give you one hour and then I am leaving. Oh and take Huggy with you. It may take two of you to convince him that want to see him."

--

Hutch slowly zig zagged the sidewalk in the pouring rain, unclear of his destination. The cool night air, soothing his flushed face, and slowly clearing his mind. Huggy really had hit a raw nerve or two.

"What kind of friend are you?"

The words echoed again and again. He needed to clear his head, he needed to unravel the past few months, and be honest with himself. The only place he had ever been able to do that was on the beach, turning he headed in the vague direction of Venice Place which in reality was a good two hours walk away.

The alcohol had dulled his senses, but not the pain of his betrayal. Oblivious to the neighborhood around him, he meandered deep in thought, wondering if Starsky would have it in him to forgive him this time. In The past Starsky had had an inert ability to forgive him almost anything. Yes he would sulk and pout and make life unbearable for a day or two, but deep down Hutch knew this was the penance for hurting those gentle feelings that were set aside in Starsky's heart only for him. Starsky's loyalty had always been unwavering where he was concerned, well until recently it had; now perhaps he had finally pushed him too far. If only he had asked the damned question weeks back rather than dwelling on it and assuming the worst. How stupid could one cop be? He had been stewing on this for a couple of months now, and it hadn't got him anywhere and he wondered why he hadn't acted sooner.

**Two months earlier**

Hutch dug through the debris of his partner's desk drawer, in search of the bottle of pain killers Starsky kept there. Two hours earlier he had been looking forward to a quiet evening in with his plants that was until his partner had skipped out on him again. Claiming he had yet another hot date, Starsky had just disappeared much to his chagrin. Now he possessed a half finished pile of reports and the start of a migraine. Having located the bottle and discovered it empty he plodded into Dobey's office intent on raiding his desk too.

Having not located any pain killers in the top left hand drawer he moved systematically on to the one underneath. Discovering the pain killers he was about to pop two in his mouth when he spotted Starsky's name on the file below. Letting his inquisitive nature get the better of him, he opened the file only to discover his partner's application for the Lieutenants exam. Momentarily stunned, it suddenly occurred to him that Starsky didn't have the requisite courses to take the test, as he flicked further through the application he was surprised to see Starsky's exam credits detailed and signed off by his captain.

His initial reaction of pride in his partner's academic achievements had quickly turned sour as he angrily wondered why Starsky had kept his achievements from him. Did Starsky not trust him any more? Did Starsky want out? Did Starsky want to sever their partnership and hadn't had enough balls to tell him?

His migraine whirled along with his paranoia. Why did Starsky want out? Was it his fault? Ok he hadn't been particularly attentive toward his partner lately, but then Starsky hadn't been around to be attentive too. Now that he had finally sorted himself out, he had imagined that things between them would go back to normal. He had it in his mind to ask Starsky over to dinner, a peace offering of sorts, but Starsky had ducked out before he could proffer the invitation. Collapsing in Dobey's chair, he shut his eyes and tired to calm his pounding head, and wondered why Dobey had left his desk unlocked in the first place.

Hutch was shaken out of his revelry when a large truck hooted at him, scurrying across the road, he realized he had zoned out for a while. Huggy's word echoed through his conscience again "What kind of friend are you?"

Then it hit him. Starsky hadn't been trying to find a way out for himself; he had been trying to find a way out for him! Starsky was a street cop. He lived, and breathed the lifestyle, his heart and humor defending him from the worst Bay City could throw at him. They had said they would go for the Lieutenants exams together and maybe Starsky had tried to have the conversation with him. Damn he had been in such a funk, all he could do was snipe and deride. How many times had he told him who was the brains of the outfit, knowing full well it was Starsky who kept the alive on the street? Starsky was willing to give up the street to save him, and he hadn't even noticed. His heart lurched as his stomach flipped, lacing one hand on the nearby wall to support him, he vomited as the rain started to chill him. With his head firmly focused on the side walk, he didn't notice the car creeping down the pavement towards him. A shot rang out and Hutch slumped towards the wall clutching his chest, as darkness surrounded him.


End file.
